Fairy Tales
by Complices
Summary: Un baile, una princesa y un caballero con armadura...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Lo sé, lo sé. No deberíamos subir fic nuevo si no hemos actualizado el otro, pero es que este es taaan lindoooooooooooo ˆˆ**

**Como les habíamos dicho antes nos hemos puesto q escribir una serie de fics en los que los personajes son casi los mismos pero las historias son algo salidas de la realidad, asi como el just like heaven, este también es bastante distinto, pero POR DIOS, la imaginación no tiene límites.**

**Damn acabo de ver las fotos de la esposa de dave con panza, se ve bien la estúpida, pero ahora la odio más que antes!!! Al parecer dave la tenia escondida hahaha lol**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, solo somos dueñas de nuestra super imaginacón *cries* porque si fuésemos dueñas de Bones este capítulo no estaría publicado aquí, lo estarían viendo en la pantalla de sus televisores.**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**-**

"_Cada vez más extrañado, se adentró en el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormía la princesa. Durante mucho rato contempló aquel rostro sereno, lleno de paz y belleza; sintió nacer en su corazón el amor que siempre había esperado en vano. Emocionado, se acercó a ella, tomó la mano de la muchacha y delicadamente la besó... Con aquel beso, de pronto la muchacha se desesperezó y abrió los ojos, despertando del larguísimo sueño. Al ver frente a sí al príncipe, murmuró: ¡Por fin habéis llegado! En mis sueños acariciaba este momento tanto tiempo esperado." El encantamiento se había roto. La princesa se levantó y tendió su mano al príncipe. En aquel momento todo el castillo despertó. Y ese acontecimiento fue el comienzo de una historia, una historia donde ambos vivieron felices para siempre."_

Temperance miró a su niña después de cerrar el libro.

-Sabes que esto sólo es un cuento ¿verdad? En la vida real nunca sucede así el amor.-

-¿Cómo, ma?-

-Tan mágico…-

-Yo no creo en la mágia.-

-Esa es mi chica.- sonrió, dándole a Erin un último beso antes de apagar la luz- Que duermas bien.-

La pequeña se acomodó en la cama mientras su madre salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Aún era temprano, por lo que aprovechó para acomodarse en el sofá, servirse de un té bien frío y así terminar unos informes del último caso. En el fondo de pantalla de su portátil se podía ver una foto de Erin y ella misma disfrutando en el parque de atracciones; la niña llevaba un vestido rosa pálido que contrastaba con su piel morena, la más evidente característica que no compartía con su madre, y una gorra completamente blanca la cubría del sol. Temperance recordaba ese día. Era el cumpleaños de Erin. Había recorrido todas las tiendas en busca de un regalo apropiado para su hija y terminó comprando entradas para ese parque.

Erin no era una niña normal, o al menos no lo era para mucha gente. Prefería leer o dibujar que los típicos juegos para su edad. Odiaba las muñecas. Le gustaba, sobre todo, ver documentales con su madre, mucho más aún si éstos eran de animales. Para Tempi, su hija era excepcional, indudablemente lista para sus siete años, mucho más realista que imaginativa; pero eso no quitaba que era una niña: tenía rabietas como cualquier otra, a veces era poco obediente, pero siempre combatía los argumentos de su madre con gran elocuencia.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaré tarde a trabajar.-

Habían pasado tres días desde entonces. Hoy llegaba el nuevo agente del FBI, el nuevo compañero, al Jeffersonian; no podía permitirse ningún retraso. Habían elegido un nuevo sustituto para Harvey, que estaba convaleciente después de un accidente de coche.

-¡¡Pero es que quiero chocolate!!- replicaba Erin, agarrada al estante.

-Hemos hablado de eso, cariño.- tiraba de su mano para poder llegar a la caja.

-Siempre como manzanas, o melocotones, o cualquier tipo de fruta. Yo quiero…-

-Tú quieres- la cortó Temperance- ¿Quieres que llegue tarde?-

-No- movió la cabeza con agilidad- ¿Me dejarás ir contigo? Quiero ver a tía Angie.-

-¿Diez minutos y nada de chocolate?-

-¡¡Graciasssss, ma!!- la abrazó.

Fueron quince minutos lo que le costó meter la compra en el maletero, conducir hasta el Jeffersonian y correr hasta su oficina, pero ya estaba allí. Se mostró algo avergonzada por la tardanza.

-Lo siento- se disculpó. Erin seguía escondida detrás de su madre, tirándole de la blusa con disimulo.- No había nada de comida en el refrigerador… ni si quiera he podido llevar a mi hija a la colegio todavía… -

-No te preocupes, Temperance. Te presento al agente especial Seeley Booth.-

Se adelantó. Se sorprendió. Sonrió. Todo eso en milésimas de segundo. Le dio la mano a quien sería su nuevo compañero mientras su jefe la presentaba. "Esta es la doctora Temperance Brennan, la mejor antropóloga forense…" Sí, pero ella no escuchaba. Su hija seguía tirando de su blusa. "Ma… me prometiste ver a tía Angie…" Todas las voces sonaban a lo lejos. Su mano seguía agarrada a la de Seeley Booth, sus ojos seguían mirándolo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Encantado de conocerte, doctora Brennan.-

-Eh…sí, sí. Yo también estoy encantada.-

Cerró los ojos e intentó despertar. Un poco paradójico. Después miró a Erin.

-Ma… ¿te has quedado parapléjica?-

-¿Qué? Es paralizada, cariño. Y no, simplemente estaba atenta. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Hodgins? Seguro él sabe donde está Ángela.-

-No puedo "danzar alegremente por las instalaciones del Jeffersonian"- murmuró muy consciente- Me lo dijiste tú.-

-Vaya, es una niña inteligente- se introdujo el agente Booth en la conversación.

-Objetivamente soy tan lista como mi mamá. Aunque tenga la piel morena como mi padre.- dijo orgullosa. Todos rieron.

-Pero tus ojos son como los de tu madre…-

Temperance y Seeley se miraron de nuevo. Sonrieron.

-Cariño, te acompaño a buscar a Ángela y luego le preguntaremos si te puede llevar al colegio ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Sí! ¡¡Sí!! ¡Con tía Angie!- gritaba contenta mientras ambas salían de la oficina.

Seeley la observó hasta que desapareció totalmente de la habitación. "Es una preciosidad…" pensó.

Temperance a penas lo recordaba así. Intentó escaquearse ofreciéndole alguna que otra sonrisa, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo fingir ante una situación así? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo evitar no volver atrás en el tiempo…?

_Hacía tanto frío que el disfraz elegido la cubría de arriba abajo. Doncella de la edad media. Definitivamente, no iba con ella. Para ello una máscara se encargaría de que nadie la descubriera, o al menos de que nadie tuviera la ocasión de preguntar cómo una antropóloga forense podía acudir a la fiesta de disfraces con tal atuendo. Y se equivocaba. Se equivocaba porque esa noche no la imaginó jamás. El FBI organizó una fiesta como agradecimiento al instituto Jeffersonian por la colaboración para la identificación de víctimas y el encuentro de sus asesinos. _

_Cena, baile, respeto, compañerismo fingido, sonrisas… tantas cosas que Temperance pensó en no ir hasta que la convincente Ángela la hizo rectificar. Y una vez allí incluso le pareció una buena idea. Hasta consiguieron hacerle reír todos y cada uno de los divertidos disfraces que algunos eran capaces de llevar. "¿Un policía vestido de policía? ¡Qué original!" murmuró. Todos dignos de una alabanza a lo peor, todos menos uno. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera aparecer por allí un caballero andante de la edad media, la pareja que ella desearía para bailar. Y sin saber cómo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Aquel caballero misterioso la saludó con la cabeza. Ella con la mano. Y sintiéndose correspondido se acercaba poco a poco._

_-Buenas noches princesa- le besó la mano- ¿Me concedería este baile?-_

_-Pues…- se lo pensó unos segundos- Claro. Lo haré encantada.- se acercó a su oído- Aunque yo no sé bailar…- le susurró._

_-Eso no será un problema… Sir Seeley se encargará de todo. Le dijo mientras la conducía a la pista de baile._

_-No se ven muchos caballeros por aquí- sonrió- De hecho, tú eres el único caballero. ¿Acaso supiste que yo vendría?-_

_-Sí… años atrás una hechicera me dijo que un día de luna llena encontraría a mi princesa- le sonrió-Y al parecer ese día ha llegado-_

_-Yo no creo en esas cosas. Yo estoy aquí por casualidad, tú estás aquí por casualidad, nos hemos encontrado por casualidad.- le miró a los ojos- Esa hechicera se equivoca o miente.-_

_-No lo creo… es el destino- la cogió de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar._

_Y la noche se hizo larga, muy larga. Quizá ese hombre misterioso fue el único al que había mirado tanto a los ojos. Desprendían magia, sí, ese "disparate", esa "estupidez" en la que ella no creía. Magia. Y esa magia hizo que no pudiera apartarse de su lado. Salieron a la terraza dónde había solo un par de parejas hablando tranquilamente. Y se sentaron. Temperance le quitó el sombrero y comenzó a jugar con él, a observarlo. _

_-¿Sabes? Esta noche no iba a venir.-_

_-La verdad es que yo tampoco… fue algo de último minuto- sonrió- Es el destino ¿Lo crees ahora?-_

_Temperance bajó la cabeza, riendo. Después le volvió a mirar y le colocó el sombrero con gracia._

_-Está usted muy guapo, Sir Seeley-_

_-Mmm…no lo creo- le sonrió- si fuese así mi princesa ya habría caído rendida a mis pies…-_

_Incrédula, no pudo seguir hablando. Consiguió sonreírle. Consiguió acercarse. E incluso consiguió rozarle la mano mientras se inclinaba hacia él para besarle. Había pensando en un beso corto, romántico, fugaz; pero una vez rozó sus labios, aquello se convirtió en el beso más pasional que había dado nunca. Y perdieron la noción del tiempo. Y notó como él se acercaba cada vez más, como sus manos ya no se posaban en la cintura, sino que pretendía escoger otro camino más hacia arriba. Tampoco fue capaz de detenerlo. _

_-No puedes hacerme esto si… si nos van a ver- dijo separando sus bocas a penas unos centímetros._

_-¿Quieres…?- volvió a besarle- ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?-_

_-¿Hay otro lugar?-_

_-No lo sé… dímelo tu- _

_-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Mi apartamento está aquí cerca.-_

_-Creo que es la mejor idea que podríamos haber tenido en toda la noche- la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta los estacionamientos._

_Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el camino. Y ya en el portal, mientras Temperance buscaba en un bolsillo escondido en el disfraz sus llaves, Seeley se lo ponía un poco difícil. Consiguieron entrar. Después el ascensor, octavo piso. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de los besos. _

_-Deberías tener un poco de paciencia…- dijo ella entre risas, aunque también le costaba lo suyo controlarse._

_-¿Acaso no te gusta?- le sonrió._

_-Me gusta. Haces muy buen uso de tus besos. ¿Cómo manejas la espada, caballero?- le miró pícara._

_-Eso… tendrías que responderlo tú luego de que te haga una pequeña demostración-_

_-¿Pequeña? Oh no…no te invito a mi apartamento para una pequeña demostración. Tenemos toooda la noche.- sonrió._

_-Haberlo dicho antes mujer…tus deseos son órdenes, si quieres toda la noche, toda la noche tendrás…-_

-Brenn…¡¡BRENN!! ¿Estás ahí?-

-¿Qué? Ah…¡sí! Disculpa, Angie, mi mente estaba en otra parte. ¿Qué me decías?-

-Nada… solo que te quedaste como piedra ¿Estás bien?-

-He conocido a mi nuevo compañero.-

-Debe estar buenísimo como te ha dejado sin habla…- rió.

-Lo cierto es que… ya lo conocí hace unos cuantos años.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!-

-Angie, fue en la fiesta de disfraces. Es el hombre con el que estuve.-

-¡Dios mío!...es el destino Brenn… ¿Te reconoció?-

-No. Nada. Cero.- dijo mientras se levantaba- Y no pienso recordarle quien soy. Al parecer no significó nada para él y no voy a forzar la situación.- cogió sus cosas.

-Eso no lo sabes… ya verás cómo se acuerda de ti-

-Voy a llevar a Erin a la escuela. Si preguntan por mí… diles que volveré.-

**N/A: Comentarios… ya saben donde-**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: si …si sé que me tardé 500 años pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de actualizar, en fin, aquí está…**

**Tenemos algo que decir!! Hay gente q dice q este fic está mal hecho porque Brennan no se comporta así y nosotros decimos… OBVIO QUE NO! Osea es un fic, y creemos que si Brennan tuviese una hija de antes es obvio que no se comportaría igual que lo hace en la serie, son circunstancias completamente distintas, nadie sabe cómo se comportaría con hijos o qué se yo!, si no les gusta simplemente no lean, demás está decirles que no cambiaremos el estilo de esta historia porque ya está casi terminada y porque dijimos antes que escribiríamos fics locos…**

**Eso, gracias por leer :D**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, solo somos dueñas de nuestra super imaginacón *cries* porque si fuésemos dueñas de Bones este capítulo no estaría publicado aquí, lo estarían viendo en la pantalla de sus televisores.**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

Cap 2

Semanas después y con una rutina de trabajo ya más bien amoldada, todo funcionaba bien en el Jeffersonian. Seeley recogía a Temperance todas las tardes para pasar por el Royal Dinner antes de ir a trabajar. Eso era otra rutina.

Apareció a eso de las cuatro, llamando al timbre y esperando respuesta.

-¡¡Ma!! ¿Puedo abrir yo?- gritó Erin desde el salón, pues su madre estaba en la ducha.

-Pregunta antes, cielo.-

-¡Claro!- se acercó rápida hasta la puerta- ¿Quién es? Porque si eres un desconocido no puedes entrar, está prohibido.-

-A pues bien princesa… está prohibido que me dejes entrar… creo que mejor me voy- sonrió para sí mismo.

Erin abrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo. En tan poco tiempo había demostrado mucho cariño hacia él, y también al revés.

-A ti si te conozco…- dijo con una graciosa sonrisa, a la cual le faltaban un par de dientes.

-Genial- le sonrió mientras la tenía en brazos y cerraba la puerta- Creo que yo también te conozco a ti-

-Mamá está en el baño y yo estoy leyendo un cuento que me ha prestado una amiguita del cole ¿sabes? Aunque me parece un cuento para niños pequeños…- dijo muy resuelta. Booth comenzó a reír.

-Aun eres un bebé princesa- le sonrió- ¿Y de que trata el cuento?-

-Es la ratita presumida. ¡Pero vaya tontería! Todo el mundo sabe que las ratas no hablan.- dijo una vez en el suelo, con los brazos en jarra y una expresión de lo más infantil.

-En eso tienes razón… pero ¿No te gustaría que los cuentos fueran de verdad?-

-¿Por qué? Mamá dice que eso es imposible. Dice que el amor no es mágico. Que la bella durmiente, blanca nieves y la cenicienta son tres chicas muy inocentes. Si no pregúntale dónde está mi papá…y por qué no está con nosotras.- se sentó en el sofá.

-Hey ven acá- la sentó en sus rodillas- Tal vez tu padre no era un príncipe y es por eso que n esta con ustedes ahora- le sonrió.

-Pues…como no tengo papá ¿te importa que te llame a ti así? Puedes ser mi papá sustituto. Además mi mamá dice que eres guapo…- rió divertida.

-¿Tu mamá dice eso de mi? … vaya- rió- Puedes llamarme como quieras, menos abuelito porque me harás sentir viejísimo-

Erin sacó el libro que estaba leyendo y se lo enseñó a Seeley mientras esperaban que Temperance saliera de la ducha. Cosa que sucedió quince minutos después. Apareció vestida con unos pantalones negros y una ligera camiseta beige, aún con la toalla enrollada a la cabeza.

-Hola- saludó.

-¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¿Has visto? Le leo a Booz.-

-Pero que inteligente es mi niña- sonrió.

-Supongo que eso lo heredó de la madre- le sonrió

-Booth… no me seas pelota.- dijo riendo.

-Solo digo la verdad Dra. Brennan- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros a comer?- preguntó Erin- ¿Puedo¿ ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¡Porfiiiiiii!-

-Bueno, está bien. Le diré a Bianca que te recoja en el Dinner.-

-Bien por mamiii.-

Los días asaban rápido Erin y Booth estaban cada día más cercanos, cosa que a Brennan le preocupaba un poco.

Un par de semanas después de que la pequeña comenzara a llamarlo papá Booth se sentía extraño, había comenzado a sentir cosas por su compañera, pero claramente no era correspondido, por lo que decidió concretar algo con lo que venía pensando hace ya un tiempo y decidió contárselo a Brennan, eran compañeros, debía compartir su felicidad con alguien.

-¡Hey huesos! ¿Tienes un minuto para mí?- le sonrió.

-Tengo bastantes.- sonrió- No, en serio, ¿qué ocurre?-

-Pues…quería contarte que… le pediré matrimonio a mi novia- le dijo feliz

¿Matrimonio? ¿Novia? Palabras totalmente complicadas, palabras que no desearía haber escuchado de él. Levantó la mirada de los informes para concentrarse en sus ojos castaños. Pero no era capaz. En estos momentos no era capaz ni tan siquiera de decir una palabra.

-¿Vas a casarte?-

-Supongo… primero debe decirme que si- rió

Temperance bajó la mirada. Los ojos se le aguaban sin remedio y no quería que Booth la viera. Intentó aparentar, que era lo que había hecho desde que lo volvió a ver, desde que lo presentaron como su compañero.

-Es… es una gran noticia.- mintió.

-Gracias… espero que acepte… ¿Tu qué opinas?- le preguntó.

-Yo… pues creo que…- se limpió la primera lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla- Creo que… que… ¡que soy una imbécil! Eso creo.-

-¿Qué?...eso no es verdad, eres la persona más inteligente de este planeta- se acercó para abrazarla.

-No. Claro que no. Soy una imbécil.- se apartó de él- Una imbécil por pensar que acabarías recordándome. ¿Pero cómo vas a hacerlo, eh? Si sólo fui un polvo de una noche…- dijo andando de un lado a otro de la oficina.

-¿Qué fuiste qué? Si tu… yo… nosotros… nunca…-

-Eso es. Nunca.- asentía con la cabeza- ¿Ves por qué yo no creo en el destino? Es un hipócrita, un falso, un mentiroso… así es, Sir Seeley, así veo yo el destino.-

-¿Tú?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿Tu eres…? Oh Dios… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- pregunto enojado mientras se acercaba a ella.

- No es mi problema, Seeley. Yo sí te recordaba. Lo hice desde que te di la mano.- dejó de mirarle- Además, ¡qué importa ya eso! ¡¡Te vas a casar!!-

-No, no voy a hacerlo… dime una cosa… Erin… es mía ¿Verdad?-

En ese momento no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar. Podía aguantarlo todo, pero Erin… fue un embarazo muy difícil y no logró acostumbrarse a ella hasta pasados unos largos meses; aunque evidentemente ahora no la cambiaría por nada.

-Lo siento…- dijo llevándose las manos hacia su rostro- No quería ocultarte algo así, sólo quería saber si te acordabas de mí…-

-No llores…- la abrazó-¿Porqué no me buscaste? Podríamos haber afrontado esto juntos… podríamos…-le dijo casi rozando sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Podríamos qué, Seeley?- le miró a los ojos- No quería causar problemas. No te conocía de nada y decidí salir adelante yo sola.-

-Pues ahora no lo estarás… yo… yo quiero estar contigo…- la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- ahora estaba confundida- Tú tienes novia. Entiendo que quieras tener derechos sobre Erin, y no te los negaré, pero…¿conmigo?-

-Te busqué ¿Sabes?... era imposible olvidarte, pensaba todo el día en ti, pero jamás volviste, hasta me hiciste dejar de creer en el destino…- rió- Iba a pedirle que nos casáramos para olvidarme de ti, se que está mal, pero tú no mostrabas ningún interés…-

-Booth…- le miró emocionada, acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose poco a poco hasta besarle; un beso que les hizo volver atrás en el tiempo- Siempre he sido para ti ¿lo sabes?-

-No… no lo sé, demuéstramelo-

-Entonces ven.- le sujetó la mano, pero antes de salir le detuvo- Hay algo que no te he dicho.- Seeley se quedó a la espera- Sí tienes un buen manejo de la espada, al menos esa noche lo tuviste.- dijo riendo.- Una buena muestra de eso es Erin.-

-Ah… pues, gracias- se sonrojó.

Entraron en el apartamento de ella sin hacer ruido, la pequeña dormía. Temperance le dio las gracias a Bianca por el cuidado, más una pequeña propina, y la dejó ir. Entre algunos besos, caminaban hasta la habitación, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Erin.

-Hay que ir con cuidado, tiene el sueño un poco ligero nuestra niña…- sonrió.

-Aun no puedo creerlo- rió- Golpéame o algo haber si despierto-

-Lo sé, toda la situación es un poco extraña.- le empujó despacio hacia su habitación, después de cerrar la de Erin.

-Supongo que nos acostumbraremos.- la abrazó

-Espérame aquí- señaló la cama y desapareció en dirección al salón.

Cuando volvió llevaba entre sus manos un gran álbum de fotos. ¿Acaso se le había ocurrido alguna idea perturbada para llevar a cabo? Seeley sonrió cuando Temperance le enseñó la portada de aquel sin apartar su bonita sonrisa de su rostro.

-Creo que debes conocer a tu hija primero; lo nuestro puede esperar un poco ¿no crees?-

-Ajá… ahora tenemos toda la vida ¿No?- sonrió.

En la siguiente foto había cumplido recientemente un mes. Su rostro ya no parecía el mismo que el de la foto anterior. Sus ojos comenzaban a hacerse azules. Lo cierto es que en cada foto parecía más mayor, más bonita, e incluso más inteligente. Brennan le señaló una muy graciosa de su tercer cumpleaños; tenía el trozo de tarta entre las manos y se negaba a soltarlo sólo para evitar que nadie se lo comiera.

-Pero a ella nunca le han gustado las tartas. Desde bien pequeña siempre me ha dicho que quería guardar un trozo de cada cumpleaños para así tener un recuerdo.- reía.

-Pues en eso se debe parecer a ti- le sonrió- Ya sabes que yo sin mis tartas no vivo…-

-Espera a que sepa que de verdad eres su padre… se va a poner como loca de contenta.-

-¿Cuándo… piensas decírselo?-

-Ella misma lo sabrá si te ve aquí mañana por la mañana. Te lo seguro. Hace un par de días me lo preguntó porque, según dice, se parece muchísimo a ti.-

-¿De verdad? – preguntó - ¿En que nos parecemos?-

-Pues… ella es tan sensible como tú, además de tener mucha valentía para afrontar las cosas y ser constante y paciente, virtudes que yo no tengo. Físicamente es evidente. Tu color de piel, los mismos labios, color del pelo… eres tú con mis ojos.-

-Nah… si fuera como yo no sería tan perfecta como es…-

-Estúpido.- le golpeó en el brazo- Tú eres perfecto como eres.- cerró el álbum y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

-Ouch… eso dolió- Tendré que castigarte por maltratar al agente más sexy que tiene en FBI- rió.

-Castígame.- le susurró, sentándose sobre él.

-Ajáa así que con esas estamos Dra Brennan, vas a rogar que te suelte…-

-Yo no rogo, no suplico. Simplemente hace siete años que no estoy así, contigo… y tengo ganas de ti-

-Si mal no recuerdo…-dijo mientras la recostaba sobre la cama y se ponía encima de ella- Esa noche sí que me suplicaste…-

-¿Yo te supliqué?- sonrió.- ¿Qué te supliqué?- acariciaba su espalda y hombros, despacio.

-Me rogaste… que no parara jamás…que no dejara de besarte…de tocarte…- comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

Ella rió, desabrochándole la camisa, quitándosela, para después tirarla al suelo.

-Por eso me enamoré de ti. Ese Sir Seeley supo cómo tratarme.-

-Veo… que tendré que competir con las habilidades de este tal Sir Seeley, pero no se preocupe Dra. Brennan yo también tengo lo mío…-

Delicado sin perder la agresividad, romántico sin perder la pasión. Ambas claves son indispensables para saber tratar a una mujer, para saber complacerla, e incluso para saber enamorarla. Seeley lo tenía claro. Estaba seguro. Cuando aún no la conocía, había conseguido hacerle el amor como ningún hombre lo había hecho. Y ahora que la conocía muy bien, sin duda alguna podría superar con creces las expectativas de aquella noche. Caricias que dejaban su rastro, besos que ardían… y demás componentes del amor que terminarían dejándolos a ambos con la necesidad de reponer fuerzas. Así comenzó su relación, con una larga y acalorada noche, igual o mejor que la que antes habían pasado juntos. Seeley recordó por qué no había sido capaz de olvidarla, pues su piel se había quedado tan grabada en su cuerpo que era capaz de notar su olor aún cuando ella no estaba presente.

Reencontrarse fue como vivir rápidamente todos esos siete años juntos. Pero realmente ahora era el verdadero comienzo.

**N/a: ¿Comentarios? En el botoncito verde…**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Lamento la tardanza…**

**Tengo ganas de matar a alguien…**

**Actualizamos el Stuck on you también, combo complis 2x1**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y Kathy Reichs, solo somos dueñas de nuestra super imaginacón *cries* porque si fuésemos dueñas de Bones este capítulo no estaría publicado aquí, lo estarían viendo en la pantalla de sus televisores.**

**-**

**__________________________________________________________________________-**

**Cap 3**

Los casi nulos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de Temperance anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día de invierno en DC, pero no todo era frío. Ambos estaban abrazados, Temperance llevaba puesto su pijama y él solo sus bóxers, habían decidido vestirse un poco luego de las actividades que habían acontecido en esa misma cama la noche anterior en caso de que Erin decidiera visitar inesperadamente a su madre.

Booth dormía plácidamente, sin duda había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, aun no creía que todo aquello era real, parecía un bonito sueño, sueño que fue interrumpido cuando sintió que unas frías manos lo tocaban y que un pequeño cuerpo trataba de abrazarse a él.

-Hey princesa…- sonrió algo dormido abrazándola fuerte- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Siempre vengo a dormir con mi mamá antes de que se vaya al trabajo. ¿Hoy se trabaja?-

-Eso depende… ¿Quieres que trabaje hoy?-

-Se la ve súperrr cansada- dijo mirándola, haciéndose hueco entre los dos.

-Tienes razón, debe estarlo- sonrío recordando la noche anterior- y por lo mismo hoy no se trabaja- le beso la mejilla.

-¿A que tú eres mi papá?-

-¿Qué crees tú?-

-Que sí. Verás, papi, en mi clase toooodos mis amigos tienen hermanos pequeños. Yo no. Sé que eso hay que pedírselo a alguien, pero como no existe papá Noel, y las estrellas fugaces no funcionan… ¿te lo puedo pedir a ti?-

-Claro, solo tendrías que avisarle a mamá también, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que de la nada le aparezca un bebé ¿O sí?-

-No llegan de la nada. Y no los trae la cigüeña; la gente aún me quiere engañar con eso- dijo con gesto enojado- Mamá dice que es mucho más complicado, que no lo podré entender, pero me subestima.- murmuró con orgullo.

-Prometo contártelo en un par de años más… ¿unos diez más tal vez?-

-Antes de eso lo habré adivinado yo. ¡Que soy lista, papá!- dijo riendo a carcajadas, cosa que despertó a su madre.

-Pero qué… ¿qué pasa?- bostezó, incorporándose- ¿Quién se ríe sin mi?-

-Ooh.. nadie se está riendo- contuvo la risa- ¿Verdad princesa?-

-Mm…mmm- negó con la cabeza- ¡Ma! ¡Quiero un hermanito, ma!- se abalanzó sobre su madre.

-Por Dios, Erin…- sonrió, rendida- ¿Ves a qué me refería con constante?- miró a Booth- Aunque todos los demás tengan, no significa que tú tengas que hacerlo.-

-¡Maaaa! ¡¡Es que soy el último mono!!- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué?- comenzó a reír sonoramente- ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?-

-¿Qué importa?- cambió la expresión por una carita de ángel- Papá si quiere, ha dicho que sí.-

-Ajá… aunque creo que es muy pronto para eso ¿No?-

-¡¡Pues se lo pediré a otros papás!!- gruñó, bajando de la cama- O cogeré el dinero de mi hucha y me lo compraré yo.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Erin… ¡Erin, cielo!- suspiró, mirando a Seeley- ¿Ese carácter es tuyo?- sonrió.

-Nop… definitivamente tuyo- rió levantándose de la cama y siguiendo a su hija hasta su habitación.

Erin se colocó sobre la cama con su blog y comenzó a dibujar. Cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta y apareció la figura de su padre, bajó la cabeza.

-Estoy enfadada. No puedo escuchar. Bla, bla, bla…- se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-Bueeeno, y yo que pensaba darte en el gusto, ahora me iré a buscar otra hija que me quiera…- se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-¡¡Papá!! No quiero ser mala, así que voy a haceros caso.-

-Así me gusta- le guiñó un ojo- Ahora ¿Qué tal si le vas a dar un enorme beso a mamá?-

-Vale- sonrió.

Pasaron el resto del día en casa, entre risas, besos y abrazos, vieron películas, jugaron, comieron palomitas e hicieron todo el tipo de cosas que hacen las familias normales en un día normal de invierno.

Al día siguiente volvieron a la realidad, el trabajo les esperaba, deberían pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, querían mantener el profesionalismo ante todo. Era la primera vez que Booth iba a dejar a la pequeña al colegio luego de dejar a Temperance en el laboratorio, aun parecía como un sueño y si lo era definitivamente no quería despertar.

La mañana pasaba rápido y a eso del medio día por fin tuvo la excusa perfecta para llamarla, un caso, la había extrañado toda la mañana., llegó al Jeffersonian donde los restos ya habían sido trasladados, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido a medida que se acercaba a la plataforma.

-Es un hombre. De unos 45 años… -

-¿Sabremos pronto la causa de la muerte?- preguntó Cam.

-Espero que sí.- respondió Brennan- Tengo que informar a Booth…- dijo dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con él frente a frente.- Vaya…- sonrió.

-¿Me necesitabas?- le sonrió.

-Eso siempre…- murmuró- Creo que Ángela ya tendrá identificada la víctima.-

-A pues qué bien… entonces ya podemos ir a darnos una vuelta al Dinner porque muero de hambre-

-Bueno…- se quitó los guantes mientras bajaba las escaleras- Después tenemos que ir a informar a la familia.-

-Correcto…- comenzó a bajar la plataforma-Nos vemos más tarde- le dijo sonriendo al equipo.

Salieron del laboratorio sin decir nada, no hacía falta, se hablaban con la mirada. El camino al Dinner también transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, pero al no poderse mirar tanto como quisieran ya que Booth estaba conduciendo, Temperance entrelazó su mano con la de él, Seeley solo sonrió. Ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares en el Dinner comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho en el transcurso del día y se confesaron, mutuamente, que extrañaban verse

-Ya empiezo a sentirme como en uno de los cuentos de Erin…- sonrió, acariciándole la mano- Esto de necesitar verte constantemente ¿ocurre siempre o es sólo contigo?-

-¿Suena muy egocéntrico si te digo que es solo conmigo?- le sonrió

-Claro que sí, pero no importa.- miró el menú- ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-Una hamburguesa gigante con patatas fritas y una coca-cola… ¿Tú?-

-Evidentemente una ensalada con un vaso de zumo.- rió- Este cuerpo no se conserva con grasa animal y carbohidratos.-

-Eso lo tengo más que claro cariño, por mi puedes comer todas las ensaladas que quieras-

-Eso lo dices porque te gusta mi cuerpo tal y como está ¿verdad?- le miró con una sonrisa pícara- Me costó muchísimo recuperarlo después de tener a Erin, que lo sepas.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que serás tú la que le dirá a Erin que no tendrá un hermanito?- Le miro de forma graciosa.

-No he dicho eso- frunció el ceño- Estaré encantada de que lo tenga, algún día. ¿Por qué tuviste que sacar el tema?- bromeó, lanzándole la servilleta.

-Perdón, perdón juro que no vuelvo a hacerlo jamás en la vida- rió

Después de servirles lo que habían pedido, comieron entre risas y miradas. E incluso hubo tiempo para algún juego de roces por debajo de la mesa, como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Lo cierto era que no podían pasar desapercibidos para nadie. Después de tomar un té. Temperance miró el reloj: ya era la hora de seguir trabajando. Se levantó hacia su gran amigo Adam, el camarero del locar, para pagarle la cuenta.

-Vaya, Tempi… primera vez que te veo tontear con alguien.-

-¿Tontear?- Adam señaló a Seeley, ella rió- Es un buen amigo.-

-De esos que…-

-Tsshh… no sigas- le cortó- Tengo trabajo.-

Adam le devolvió las sobras, riendo. Temperance volvió hacia Booth y le cogió de la mano.

-Vale, vámonos.-

-Aun no… no quiero volver a trabajar- se quejó cuando habían salido del local-Aun no me has dado un beso-

Ella no pensó, simplemente reaccionó, y una vez besándole se acordó que estaba en plena calle. Pero no importaba. Se acercó aún más, pudiendo notar cómo se movía su pecho al respirar. Cuando despertó de ese momento mágico, sonrió.

-¿Aún no quieres ir?-

-¿Ir? ¿Dónde tengo que ir?- le dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-A trabajar, cielo.- sonrió.

-Noooo, no quiero ir…- la abrazó.

-¡Pero Seel!- reía- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Enviar a otros a hacer nuestro trabajo?- preguntó retóricamente.

-¡¡Ya decía yo que eras un genio!!-

-Bueno, ¿un genio? Entonces puedo concederte tres deseos.- dijo mientras se metían en el coche.

-Mmm ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para pensarlos?-

-No lo tengo demasiado claro…- buscaba en su móvil un número a quien poder encasquetar el trabajo de la tarde.

-Tengo uno claro pero los otros dos aun no… ¡Así no puedo pensar!- se quejó como un niño pequeño.

-Tranquilo- puso su mano en la rodilla de Booth mientras con la otra sujetaba el teléfono- Tú conduce hacia mi apartamento y allí hablamos.- sonrió.

-Como usted diga jefa- rió.

Tardaron menos de lo que esperaban en llegar al departamento de Brennan, por una extraña razón no había tráfico en ese momento, ambos rieron al darse cuenta de eso. A penas se bajaron de la SUV Booth llamó a su oficina para avisar que no volvería, debía investigar en terreno, tuvo que contener la risa cuando se lo comunicó a sus superiores, Brennan en cambio se desligo de todo tipo de obligaciones dejándoselas a su asistente de turno, Clark.

A penas entraron al apartamento Booth ya tenía a Brennan aprisionada contra la puerta, Erin no llegaría casa hasta tarde, tenia taller extraescolar por lo que Bianca la recogería mínimo en un par de horas más, por lo que no les importó estar en esa posición en la mismísima puerta de entrada.

-Eh, eh…los deseos- susurró, acariciando su torso y a la vez separándolo unos centímetros.

-Los olvidé…- comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Seeley- cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar- No puedo concedértelos si no me los dices…-

-Qué tal si… si seguimos y luego te digo si se cumplieron o no…-

-Estoy de acuerdo…-

Tempi continuó lo que él había empezado. Se deshicieron de su ropa lo más rápido y tampoco se molestaron en llegar a la habitación; el sofá parecía una buena alternativa. Ella se colocó encima dispuesta a cumplir sus deseos, fueran los que fueran. Y dejó que el tiempo marcara el ritmo, mientras sus labios marcaban su territorio por el torso de su hombre y cualquier otra dirección. No fue tan distinto a la noche anterior, pero evidentemente algo cambiaba; cada día aumentaba la pasión, la entrega, y como no, el amor.

Sin darse cuenta las horas habían transcurrido. Faltaban solo quince minutos para la llegada de Erin. Y sonó el timbre. Bueno, ¿quince? Quizá menos.

-Oh, por Dios…-

Brennan se apresuró a levantarse y buscó la manta que acostumbraba a tener en el salón para cuando hiciera mucho frío. Se cubrió con ella.

-Venga, vamossss, vete al baño.- le susurró a Booth mientras lo empujaba.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de malo en que me vea?-

-Nada, cielo, nada. Puede que Bianca se incomode un poco al verte ¡desnudo!- le lanzó los bóxer y a camiseta, mientras escondía el resto de la ropa en el armario de la entrada.

-Bien… mejor me voy a tu habitación así Bianca no se incomoda y tú no te pones celosa al ver que se enamora perdidamente de mi- rió.

-Ya, ya, ya… tienes razón, no quiero que se enamore de ti.- sonrió- Anda, lárgate.-

Abrió la puerta. Erin se lanzó a sus brazos y Temperance intentaba que la manta siguiera en su lugar.

-Hola, cariño ¿cómo ha ido el día?- le sonreía a su hija.

-Bien, ma. Voy a hacer los deberes.-

-Que buena idea…- miró hacia la niñera- Gracias por traerla, Bianca.-

-Ooh… no se preocupe Dra. Brennan, puedo ir por ella cuando quiera- le sonrió

-Sí, bien, gracias.- se quedaron en silencio, mirándose- Buenooo, estarás deseando llegar a casa, no te interrumpo más.-

-Claro- rió- Nos vemos luego, salude al Agente Booth de mi parte…- y cerró la puerta después de salir.

-Mierda…- susurró, dándose la vuelta hacia su hija- Cariño, voy a mi habitación a leer un rato.-

-¿A leer con papá? Porque está papá. ¿Y por qué estás desnuda? ¿Te estabas duchando?-

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, eso es. Me estaba duchando.-

-¿Y por qué no estás mojada?-

-Esto… pues… ¡¡la manta!! Fíjate que las mantas secan mucho mejor que las toallas.-

-Voy a coger una fruta…-

-Coge lo que quieras…- murmuró, andando hacia su habitación y dejándose caer sobre la cama al llegar.

-¿A sí que las mantas secan mejor que las toallas?... interesante- trataba de contener la risa.

-Cállate, bobo. Al final Bianca se ha dado cuenta, tu hija piensa que estoy loca…y tú… ¿tú qué piensas?-

-Yo…- se montó encima de ella y la besó en los labios- Pienso que eres perfecta-

Ella sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Tenemos que empezar a controlar esto o nos tocará explicarle ciertas cosas a nuestra hija demasiado pronto.-

-No podré controlarme…- la abrazó.

-Seel…- le miró inocentemente, después le besó- Venga, voy a ponerme algo de ropa. ¿Me dejas?-

-No quiero… quedémonos así abrazados toda la vida ¿Vale?-

-¿Es eso posible? Porque tentador sí que lo es.-

-Claro que lo es, solo tienes que desearlo…-

**N/A: Reviews??** ---


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Y como dijimos antes , TODOS LOS FICS ACTUALIZADOS :D**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Capítulo 4.**

La semana había transcurrido con normalidad. Hoy era el día para Booth. Su novia, ex novia, regresaba ahora de Australia, lugar donde había estado por motivos de trabajo. Ahora era el momento de decírselo; no había matrimonio, pero sí un final para la relación. Estuvo toda la mañana pensando en cómo lo haría mientras Temperance y Erin jugaban.

-¡Te voy a coger!- gritaba su madre por el salón, esquivando cada obstáculo para llegar hasta su hija.

-No, ja, no puedes. Soy más rápida que túúúúú, ma.- tarareaba contenta.

"Un bonito sábado si no fuera por…" pensaba él. Quedó con ella por mensaje, a las cinco en el Royal Dinner. Brennan opinaba que deberían verse en el apartamento de Seeley, pero él se negaba, no quería volverla a tener dentro de su casa. El fin sólo significa una cosa, adiós, para siempre.

Más rápido de lo que pudo imaginar, llegó la hora. Bajó las escaleras del apartamento de Temperance, que afortunadamente estaba cerca del Dinner. "Al menos volveré pronto" se dijo.

Y a través del gran cristal la vio. Estaba algo cambiada, más morena, además de un nuevo tinte de pelo que no le gustó nada. Se acercó a ella intentando parecer feliz, no quería estropearle la vuelta desde el primer momento. Mientras tanto, Tempi había salido detrás de él, pues se había olvidado su cartera, por si tenía pensado tomar algo durante la explicación. Se detuvo al ver que ya estaban juntos, sentados, y esperó. Por el momento todo parecía ir bien, hasta que la chica se lanzó a besarle. Brennan ni se sorprendió, al menos no lo hizo hasta que Seeley también correspondió a ese beso. Exactamente. Lo había visto bien. Su hombre y aquella mujer se besaban, y sonreían, y… no supo, pues no quiso ver más. Volvió hacia su casa a toda velocidad.

Samantha, así se llamaba la futura ex novia de Booth, le agarraba la mano mientras contaba toooodo sobre su viaje.

-Me ha encantado, estoy contentísima. Además, te eché mucho de menos. ¿Tú me echaste de menos?-

-Mmm si…-

-Bien, porque verás… he estado pensando muchísimas cosas. Por ejemplo, ahora he ganado lo suficiente para la entrada de nuestra casa.-

-Mira Samm hay algo que tengo que decirte…- la miró fijamente a los ojos-Me cuesta un poco.. eh… yo…-

-Dilo, no hay problema.- sonrió.

-Verás… yo- tomó su mano- Yo no me iré a vivir contigo…-

-¿Es demasiado rápido? No hay problema, porque estamos bien. Quizá más adelante…-

-No es eso… yo… no podemos seguir juntos… lo siento-

-¿Qué? No…Seeley… ¿es por el viaje? No me tendría que haber marchado tanto tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí.-

-No… el viaje no tiene nada que ver, simplemente yo no puedo estar contigo… creo que te mereces alguien que te quiera de verdad y claramente ese no soy yo-

-¿Qué me estás diciendo, Seeley? ¿Me estás dejando? ¿Estás con otra?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté hace un tiempo?-

-¿Lo de la fiesta de disfraces?-

-Si…- suspiró- Verás… ella…-

-Ya lo entiendo. La encontraste, ¿no es cierto? Y supo convencerte demasiado bien…-

-No fue así… fui yo… sé que no está bien, pero… jamás la olvidé…lo siento, de verdad-

-Esto es increíble.- dijo levantándose- Me cambias por una…doncella que conociste una noche. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te ha estado esperando? ¡Es alucinante!-

-¡¡Es la madre de mi hija!!- la miro fijamente- Estoy enamorado de ella-

-¿Qué?- comenzó a reír- ¿Tienes una hija? Son demasiadas noticias para asimilar. Pero no te preocupes. Ve con "tu hija" y con tu lagarta. Yo te olvidaré rápido.-

-Con ellas no te metas ¿Me oíste?... pensé que podíamos quizás terminar las cosas de una buena forma pero ya veo que no, que seas feliz…- se paró de la silla y comenzó a salir del lugar.

Temperance recogía la cocina. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas a lo que había visto. Intentó tranquilizarse pensando en una buena explicación, pero no pudo. Se habían besado. Con consentimiento. Las explicaciones sobraban. Escuchó las llaves en la cerradura. ¿Tan pronto llegaba? Eso la puso aún más nerviosa. Guardó los últimos platos en su sitio y sin querer cayó uno al suelo haciendo un estruendoso ruido.

-¡Mierda!- gritó ella, agachándose a recoger los pedazos.

-Hey - le sonrió- Déjamelo a mi…- comenzó a recoger los pedazos.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, no te preocupes.-

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí- se levantó, él también, y entonces se miraron- Bajé a darte tu cartera, por si la necesitabas, y la vi besándote… te vi besándola… -

-¡¡Yo no la besé!!- se acercó más a ella.

-Oh, vamos…te dejaste hacer, que es lo mismo. Quedamos en que serías sincero desde el principio. Es que…¿acaso ella te gusta?-

-Que me guste o no, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver… estoy contigo ¿Acaso no lo ves?-

-¡¡Claro que tiene que ver!! Porque tienes que estar con alguien que te guste de verdad. –

-Entonces, según tú. Tengo que estar con alguien que me guste de verdad…- suspiró- y a la persona que amo ¿Dónde la dejo?-

-Booth, lo único que quiero es que no estés conmigo sólo por Erin…es estúpido decírtelo porque este tiempo me has demostrado muchísimo… pero ¿y si al volver a ver a Samantha te das cuenta de que sí sientes algo por ella? –

-Sé perfectamente lo que siento por ella, le quiero… pero como amiga ¡Yo te amo a ti! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta?-

-¿Me amas?- le miró a los ojos- Eso jamás me lo ha dicho un hombre…-

-Te amo- asintió

-Seel…- bajó la cabeza- Perdóname. Yo también te amo.-

-Ven acá…- se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Pero jamás dejes que te bese, por favor…- acariciaba sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres que te bese?- sonrió.

-Vamos, Seeley, sabes a qué me refiero… quiero ser yo la única que pruebe tus labios, egoístamente hablando.-

-Tú eres la única…- sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros-Sólo tú…-

Temperance hizo desaparecer la distancia con un beso, un beso pasional pero esta vez cargado de mucho, mucho amor. Después miró al suelo, el mismo donde seguían los pedazos de aquel plato. Y sonrió.

-Hay que recoger eso; no podemos dejar que Erin se corte sin querer…-

-Déjamelo a mí, no quiero que te cortes tú tampoco…-

-Seel- le sujetó del torso, mirándole con una sonrisa- Yo puedo.-

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo-

-Pero yo no te dejo.-

-¿A no?-

-No. ¿Te importa?-

-Me importa, lo haré de todos modos-

-Espera…- le cogió de la mano- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en llevarme la contraria?- se acercó a él, demasiado.

-Yo jamás te llevo la contraria- sonrió.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.- le rodeó sus brazos.

-Te equivocas…-

-¿Ves?- le señaló- Es que… lo haces totalmente a propósito. ¿Es que quieres hacerme enfadar o algo así?- se separó de él- Yo pensaba ponerme tierna y cariñosa y tú… bah…-

-Es que te ves más sexy cuando te enfadas- la cogió de la cintura.

-¿Sexy? ¿Me quieres enojar sólo para verme sexy? Eso está mal, Booth.-

-¿Y por qué está mal?- la pegó completamente a su cuerpo.

-Pues… porque… - intentó explicarse mientras los besos de Seeley acaparaban su cuello y sus hombros- ¡Así no puedo!-

-¿Así no puedes qué?-

-…pensar…- susurró.

-No hay nada que pensar… solo tienes que sentir-

Temperance hizo caso a Booth y se dejó llevar. Durante largos minutos se olvidó de todo. Seeley la guió hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde siguió besándola.

-Acuérdate… de…de Erin…- murmuró difícilmente mientras él le desabrochaba la blusa y ella intentaba arrebatarle la camisa.

-Supongo que tocará a la puerta ¿No?- preguntó y siguió con su tarea

**____**

**N/A: no nos odien :D ahhahaah, y ya saben en el botoncito verde todos los comentarios, tengan cuenta aquí o no :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Lo encontré, me siento orgullosa de mi misma xD**

**Ahora sí, todos los fics han sido actualizados antes de navidad :D**

**Felices fiestas**

**Y gracias por leernos.**

**Disclaimer: Si, TODO pertenece a FOX, menos nuestra imaginación**

* * *

**Cap 5**

Un par de días después mientras Temperance y Seeley se encontraban en el trabajo Bianca era la encargada de recoger a la pequeña Erin desde el colegio, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta al parque antes de irse a casa y aprovechar de tomar helados disfrutando de uno de los primeros días de sol, mientras Bianca iba por los helados Erin jugaba animadamente hasta que una desconocida se le acercó.

-Hola pequeña… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-No puedo hablar con gente que no conozco.-

-A pues… me presento, soy Samantha, una muy buena amiga de tu padre.-

-Suenas muy poco convincente.- dijo entretenida observando unas hormigas.

-Si quieres pregúntame algo para que te convenzas-

-¿Y eso para qué? Si fueras amiga de mi papá no necesitarías convencerme.- la miró.

-Tienes razón, ¿Cómo esta él?-

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?-

-Créeme me encantaría preguntárselo, pero nos hemos peleado y no quiero empeorar las cosas-

Erin la miró fijamente a los ojos con expresión amenazante.

-No molestes a mis hormigas. Deja de hablar.-

-Ok, veo que sacaste el carácter de tu madre… pobre Seeley-

-¡Tú no conoces a mi madre!- gritó, cogiendo su mochila y caminando hacia otro lado del parque.

-Claro que la conozco- rió

-¡¡¡Déjame en paaaaaz!!!-

-¿Ves? Igual a tu madre…- le dijo antes de irse.

Erin se quedó mirándola mientras desaparecía a lo lejos. ¿Qué quería aquella mujer? Fuera lo que fuera, la había hecho sentir mal con sus comentarios. Bianca la llevó a casa al ver que no le apetecía jugar. Llamaron al timbre cuando eran todavía las seis y cuarto. Booth abrió la puerta. La pequeña entró en casa sin decir nada mientras su padre y Bianca se despedían; se quedó sentada en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro enojado.

-Hey princesa ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No me vas a dar mi beso?- le sonrió y se arrodilló a su lado.

-No, porque una señora ha dicho cosas feas y me he enfadado.-

-Ah entonces porque una extraña dice cosas feas yo me quedo sin mi beso- la miró triste.

-Pues sí, porque dijo que era amiga tuya. Aunque yo no la creí.-

-¿Amiga mía?- se sorprendió- ¿Te dijo su nombre?-

-Samantha. Y si es tu amiga de verdad, dile que no diga cosas feas de mamá; o me enfadaré mucho, mucho, mucho.-

-¡Diablos!- le dijo caminando de un lado a otro mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza- No te preocupes yo me encargaré que no vuelva a hacerlo, ni a molestarte, ni siquiera a mirarte-

Booth no estaba enojadísimo, trato de disimularlo mientras cenaban, luego de que se fueron a dormir Booth se levantó, esta vez para ir a casa de Samantha, debía dejarle bien en claro un par de cosas, dejó una nota a Temperance diciendo que no se preocupara que debía hacer algo importante y salió rumbo a casa de su ex.

-Vaya, Seeley…- sonrió una Samantha recién levantada, después de abrir- No esperaba encontrarte aquí, ahora.-

-Pues deberías- le dijo serio- Supe que estuviste molestando a mi hija, y eso no te lo voy a permitir-

-¿Ya te lo dijo?- rió- Esa pequeña tiene el carácter de su madre.-

-Sí, lo tiene ¿Te molesta?-

-La vi, ¿sabes? Y no es tan guapa como esperaba. No es rubia.- sonrió- ¿Estás seguro de que la quieres?-

-Que no sea rubia no tiene relevancia y no, no la quiero- sonrió- Estoy enamorado de ella-

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo estúpido que eres. Esa mujer te engaña, y a lo mismo la niña no es ni tuya.-

-¿Sabes? Me das pena, no pensé que podías caer tan bajo, no sé cómo pude pensar si quiera en pedirte matrimonio-

-Tú me lanzaste.- le miró amenazante- Disfruta de… tu familia, no tengo nada más que decir.-

-No te preocupes, lo haré… espero que estés bien, adiós-

Booth salió enojadísimo de casa de Samantha ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que Erin no era su hija, que Temperance lo estaba engañando? , habría deseado no volver a verla pero si ella estaba intentando hacer algo contra su familia simplemente no se lo iba a permitir, se subió a la SUV y condujo hasta el memorial de Lincoln dónde se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, una hora después de dirigió al departamento de Temperance, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama junto a ella.

-Mmm…- se movió despacio- ¿Qué pasa, Seel?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-Nada… no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir- la abrazó.

-Buenas noches, cielo.- acarició la mano que él tenía sobre su cintura.

-Buenas noches Temperance- le dijo acercándola más a él.

No demasiadas horas después, Brennan conducía hacia el Jeffersonian. Aún era temprano, pero tenía trabajo atrasado que debía terminar. No esperaba ya encontrar a nadie en el laboratorio, pero para su sorpresa, Hodgins estaba en la plataforma explicándole a Ángela unas cosas sobre el caso.

-Buenos días- saludó ella- ¿Se os ha perdido algo?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

-No precisamente- sonrió Ángela- Pero bueno, ¿Tú por qué estás tan contenta?- preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de la antropóloga.

-Porque me gusta levantarme temprano, mientras los demás duermen, para trabajar. ¿Tú qué crees? Soy así.-

-A mi no me mientas…sé que esa sonrisa es por algo más, vamos, lárgala-

-Digamos que…- se sentó, encendiendo el pc- …he arreglado algunas cosillas con el padre de mi hija. Cosas sin importancia.-

-Ha! ¿Y esperas que me crea que no tienen importancia cuando pareces adolescente enamorada?-

Temperance rió, levantándose a por unos informes.

-Angie…- la miró- Lo de adolescente es complicado pero… me quiere…-

-Eso de que te quiere ya lo sabía… necesito información nueva, algo relevante…-

-Pues…- pensó- ahora mismo se encuentra en mi casa, durmiendo en mi cama…-

-¡¡OOOH POR DIOS Brennan!!-gritó de felicidad- ¿Cómo fue?¿Desde cuándo que estás con él?-

-Como tres semanas. Y antes de que me eches la bronca por no habértelo contado… él tenía novia y debía de ser todo lo más discreto posible hasta que pudiera dejarla.-

-¿Y estuviste con él mientras estaba con la otra?-preguntó- Esto sí que no me lo puedo creer…-

-Es que no podía…evitarlo. Cada vez que me toca me muero. Sentir lo que sentí aquella noche, con él… - sonreía- Me estoy volviendo una cursi y una blanda.- rió.

-Entonces supongo que sabe que Erin es su hija- sonrió- Me alegro por ti cariño, pero ahora… quiero detalles-

-¿Qué clase de detalles?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Por favor, a ti no es necesario que te lo explique con manzanitas así que suéltalos ya-

-¡Venga hombre! ¿Quieres que te cuente nuestra vida sexual?- reía.

-Siempre lo haces, ¿Porqué ahora habría de ser distinto?-

-Seeley es un hombre distinto.- sonrió- No…de verdad… es una pasada. Increíble. Pero peligroso con una niña de siete años por medio…-

-¿Para qué están los seguros de las puertas?- sonrió.

-Claro… la última vez la puerta estaba cerrada. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a ponerme nada; me tapé con una manta y tuve que excusarme con Erin de que había salido de la ducha. Ella coló, pero Bianca se dio cuenta. Es muy, muy, muy vergonzoso.-

-Pues si yo fuera tú, me daría exactamente lo mismo, qué más da que te vea, tiene a los padres más sexies del planeta, y Bianca… pues, que muera de envidia-

-Te aseguro, Angie, que cuando tenga que hablar de sexo con mi hija… te invito.- rieron.

-Pues yo encantada de ayudarte en eso-

-Mm… creo que tengo que irme.- dijo después de mirar el reloj

-Pero si has llegado recién…-

-Sí pero acabo de recordar que dejé algo importante.- sonrió.

-Oh ya veo…-sonrió- Pues ve a despertarle antes de que lo haga por su cuenta-

Temperance se despidió de su amiga con un hasta luego, pues tenía que volver, los montones de trabajo seguían ahí. Condujo de nuevo al apartamento. Allí, todo seguía silencioso. Pasó en frente de la habitación de Erin y al ver que continuaba en un profundo sueño, avanzó hacia la suya. Seeley también parecía dormir muy bien. Se acercó a la cama, subiéndose apoyada con las rodillas; con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con los labios hacía lo que mejor sabía, besarle sensualmente, empezando por el cuello.

-Mmm…Buenos días-

-He vuelto, Seel.- susurró.

-Ha!... me habías abandonado… malvada- la cogió de la cintura.

-He ido al Jeffersonian, a trabajar temprano; pero sólo he estado ahí veinte minutos.- le besó la mejilla- Veinte largos minutos sin ti…-

-Aaawww sé que soy irresistible- comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Mucho más de lo que crees.- se quitó el vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo, y recostándose a su lado.

-Y bien…-sonrió- Has venido aquí con un propósito bastante definido por lo que veo-

-Puedo irme si lo prefieres.- susurraba, aunque continuaba besándole.- Pero estoy segura de que ninguna mujer te ha despertado así…-

-¿Y tu como estás tan segura?-preguntó

Temperance se detuvo, mirándole. Después se sentó sobre él, haciendo que colocara las manos sobre el trasero de ella y, cómo no, continuando la lluvia de besos.

-No estoy segura, intentaba tener suerte.-

-No te preocupes… si sigues así serás la más afortunada de todas-

Sus labios recorrían el cuello de Seeley, su torso, su vientre, cada vez más abajo…pero se detuvo a propósito una vez atravesado el ombligo. Sonrió, dispuesta a deshacerse de los bóxers. Y volvió hacia arriba, a explorar su boca.

-He hablado con Angie…- susurró- Le he contado que estás conmigo.- y dejó que sus cuerpos se tocaran, recostándose sobre él. La respiración era mucho más intensa de esa forma.

-Mmm …entonces ahora todo el lab debe saber lo que sucede en esta habitación- le besó el cuello.

-¿Y qué más da?- sonrió mientras se desabrochaba su sujetador- ¿A qué hora debes estar trabajando, eh?-

-En…- miró el reloj- Dios… sí que te levantaste temprano… no tengo horario- le sonrió.

-Menudo trabajo más relajado el del FBI…- bromeó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

-Nah… esos son los beneficios de ser el Agente Especial Seeley Booth cariño…-

Y una vez más y mejor. Aprovechaban cada momento, cada minuto, cada segundo. Sus bocas no se separaban tan siquiera para coger aire. Los suspiros eran más bien internos, inapreciables, pero los había, desde luego. Cada vez era más evidente, se querían; se querían desde que se vieron por primera vez, desde que se conocieron, y se lo seguirían demostrando día tras día.

En esta ocasión no volvieron a dormirse; se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando del tiempo juntos sin decir nada. Ya habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir. Seeley acariciaba el pelo de ella, Temperance el torso de él. Y se miraban, sin necesidad de nada más. Así pudieron permanecer bastante rato.

-Mmm, Seel, creo que tengo que volver a trabajar…-

-Pero si la diversión recién está comenzando…- comenzó a besarle otra vez.

-¡Pero qué energía! Y eso sin desayunar… no quiero imaginar cuando lo hagas.- rió.

-No necesito desayunar si te tengo al lado-

-Me comes a mí, ¿no?- le besó- Me encantaría repetirlo, de verdad, pero tengo que ir a trabajar…- se incorporó.

-No seas aguafiestas…-la cogió de la cintura y la recostó en la cama otra vez- No me dejes…-

Temperance sonrió, besándole. Se cubrieron con la sábana mientras se reían. Fue entonces, de la nada, llegó una voz hasta sus oídos.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Erin, de pie al lado de la cama, con su peluche en la mano.

-Oh oh… dime que cerraste la puerta con seguro- le susurró Booth aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Evidentemente no lo hice.- asomó la cabeza- ¡Cariño! ¿Qué haces levantada tan pronto?-

-He tenido una pesadilla. ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?-

-¡¡NO!! Es decir, si, Erin, pero… espera un momento en tu habitación ¿vale?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí con papá?- se acercó curiosa.

-¡¡Nada!! ¿Qué va estar haciendo?- le sonrió nervioso- Anda, ve por un vaso de agua mientras te hacemos un espacio aquí…-

-Pero es que no tengo sed…- se encogió de hombros- ¿estáis jugando? ¡Yo quiero jugar!- tiraba de la sábana.

-¡Erin! Erin, no hagas eso. Espera en tu habitación y papá irá a dormir contigo ¿vale? Yo me tengo que ir al Jeffersonian.-

-¡Vale!- dijo convencida, saliendo de allí.

Temperance respiró aliviada.

-Se ve que se nos acabó la fiesta…- le beso la mejilla, se levantó y se puso sus bóxers y una camiseta.

Ella mientras tanto se colocaba la ropa interior y el vestido que antes llevaba. Se acercó a Booth para darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Voy a despedirme de la pequeña. Nos vemos después. Te quiero…- le acarició la mejilla.

-Hey no tan rápido- la cogió de la cintura y volvió a besarla, esta vez más detenidamente- Que tengas un buen día- sonrió.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación de Erin y después desapareció tras la puerta del apartamento. Booth iba despacio, pues conocía a su hija y sabía que no se rendiría fácilmente. Mientras tanto, pensaba una excusa. Se acercó a ella pensando que quizás estaba dormida, pero no; Erin se dio la vuelta con rapidez y sonrió.

-Ven aquí, papi- señaló su cama.

-¿Me vas a contar tu pesadilla?- le preguntó para ganar tiempo mientras se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Si tú me cuentas que hacías con mamá…-

-Pues…tuve una pesadilla y estaba tratando de despertarme-

-Parecía divertido. Os escuché reír.- sonrió inocentemente.

-Eso fue porque me estaba haciendo cosquillas para que olvidara el mal sueño- sonrió satisfecho-¿Me vas a contar el tuyo?-

-Cuando vuelva mamá- dijo abrazándose a su padre y cerrando los ojos.

-Vuelve a dormir princesa- le besó la frente.

*****

**N/A: Les gusto? Quieren más? Reviews please?**


End file.
